You Don't Know Me
by daysoftheweek
Summary: AU and takes place during Bob's Guardian training Bob hits it off with a girl named Marylin. Naturally, they start dating. Soon after, crimes are reported, and the culprit is believed to be a hacker named Mouse. Any connection?


A/N: Okay guys, this is my first story that I've actually managed to post. So help me out here, but please don't rip me to shreds. It's my version of Bob and Mouse's first meeting. I hope it isn't too bad. Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places currently mentioned, but if I happen to create one, I will own him/her/it, and will let you know. I also hope I spelled Carden right.

I don't know what time cycle most people go by but here's mine:  
Nanosecond Second  
Microsecond Minute  
Millisecond Hour  
Day Cycle  
Second Week  
Minute Month  
Hour Year

Another A/N: I started writing this fic somewhere around 1 AM last night and I didn't have a lot of homework today so that's this story actually gets to be posted. But, whatever, I'm digressing. Please ignore and/or make me aware of and gaping plot holes or generally stupid stuff. I'm also using day names (Monday, Friday, etc.).

* * *

It was a gorgeous cycle in the Supercomputer. Of course, the sprite in charge of environmental controls saw to it that every cycle was gorgeous. However, this particular cycle was particularly pleasant, especially for a certain young guardian cadet.

It was mid-afternoon in the Friday cycle and classes at the Guardian Academy had just ended for the semester break. Bob, the guardian cadet in question, was taking the long route back from his class to his dorm room. He knew his roommate Carden would be waiting for him, but that didn't bother Bob in the slightest. He wanted to take advantage of this beautiful cycle, not to mention the fact that classes were out for the next two seconds.

Bob waved at the many other cadets he passed who were also outside to enjoy the weather. He was a popular guy on campus because of his friendly and caring personality. Not only was he popular with the guys, but Bob was well-known among the girls as well.

Bob blushed slightly when he noticed the gaggle of girls that were staring at him and giggling. _What's with them?_, he thought to himself, waving at the girls as he walked by. But it was true. Many a girl had fallen for the blue boy, and not just for his looks (though they didn't hurt). He was sweet, thoughtful, and considerate, all qualities not found too often in guys.

Bob's processor drifted off into the realm of girls, a realm most teenage guys entered quite frequently. His musings were interrupted by a VidWindow that popped open in front of him. However, Bob was so absorbed in his thought that he didn't notice until it was too late. Bob walked straight into the VidWindow, and into his angry roommate's glaring face.

"Oof!" The sudden appearance of the VidWindow jerked Bob out of his stupor. Carden continued to glare at him. He and his roommate were opposites in almost every sense of the word. Like the fact that Carden was on time for everything, if not early, and Bob couldn't keep to a schedule if his code depended on it.

"Just where have you been?" Carden exclaimed, breaking his silence. "You were supposed to meet me here half a milli ago!"

Looking around at his surroundings, Bob realized that he had somehow meandered his way to the opposite side of campus than his dorm. Checking his hardly-used chronometer, Bob say that he was indeed half a milli late. Not like it really mattered to him.

"Chill, dude. I'll be there in a nano."

"You better." Carden glowered once more for good measure before Bob closed the window. Decompressing his zipboard, he hopped on and zipped toward his dorm. Bob figured zipping would be faster than walking, and the sooner Bob got there, the shorter Carden's _Why can't you stick to a schedule?_ speech would be. _I've heard it so often I could lecture myself_.

* * *

Sometime later, Bob and Carden were strolling down Main Street in the Supercomputer's Downtown sector. Bob had derailed Carden before he got really into his speech, saving him from a rather annoying waste of time. Not that Bob didn't like Carden; it's just that certain qualities of his just got his back up.

Their conversation had drifted off and Bob was paying an unusual amount of attention to his feet. While doing this, Bob discovered that staring at one's feet is not helpful if one aims to dodge oncoming sprites. This lesson was learned the hard way when a sprite barreled right into him.

Bob jerked his head upwards, "Hey—". He began to protest, but forgot to finish when he locked eyes with the sprite he had run in to.

She was tall, about as tall as him, and she looked to about his age, give or take a couple minutes. She had light purple skin and large, reddish-brown eyes, but her hair was by far her most remarkable feature. It was a fiery red color and gave the impression that it would electrocute anyone who tried to touch it.

"Hey ya self, sugah." The girl had a Southern accent, and her tone was slightly suggestive of some things. "Ah see you're a guardian."

"How'd you kno—oh." Bob mentally kicked himself. _Your icon, nullbreath. It's displayed for the whole Net to see_.

The girl just kinda smirked. "Ya got a name, sugah? Or do ya just go by Guardian?"

Bob winced internally. _How basic can I get?_ "Uh, yeah. Lan. Er, Robert. I mean, Lan Robert. No! I mean, I don't know what I mean." _Come on Bob. Pull yourself together!_ "Most people call me Bob." _Oh User. Way to be smooth._ "Do you have a name?"

"Of course Ah got a name, sugah. Why? Ya wanna know what it is?" Bob mentally face-palmed.

"Uh, yeah. That was kinda the point of my asking."

The as-so-far-nameless girl laughed. "Sugah, Ah know what ya meant. Ah'm just giving ya a hard time about it." The girl was flirting shamelessly. Not that Bob minded, but she was still a stranger.

"Davis. The name's Davis. Marylin Davis."

"Well, Marylin, d'ya think you'd wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" For a moment, she looked unsure, as if consulting an internal organizer. But then her face brightened and she agreed.

"Ah'll pick ya up at your place, okay sugah?"

"Um, okay. I guess that'll work."

"Till tomorrow, sugah." And with that Marylin sauntered off, and despite the hair, managed to disappear into the Main Street crowd.

* * *

After complimenting Bob on his smooth pick-up of Marylin, Carden and Bob resumed their walk, and silence descended once more. Well, it was silent until Carden suddenly stopped short and yelled, "Bits for brains!" _What did I do?_ "You didn't give her your address, did you?"

Oh, FAQk.


End file.
